The Amazing World of SuperJail
by TheBestGamer
Summary: After Jailbot got corrupt and thougth that the Watterson's we're criminals, he took them to SuperJail only to have things not really go as bad as they thought it would. Instead they might think that what they're going through might be either better or worse than being imprisoned.
1. Welcome to SuperJail

**Hello there everybody. Now I've read the story "Story for Sale" from Agent BM and he was wondering if someone could write this story for him. Since this guy's my friend I thought I should be the one to write it. So remember that this story is dedicated to Agent BM, welcome to chapter 1, and enjoy.**

At first it turned out to be a regular day in Elmore. It was the first day of summer vacation and everything was perfectly normal. For the first day of summer the Watterson's decided to first go to the park.

"Remind me, why do we need to go to the park on the first day of summer?" Gumball asked.

"Because lately we haven't been doing any bonding for the last few summers." Nicole said.

"It's not that I don't like it, it's just that it's boring."

Nicole got so angry that she tore a part of the ground out. After that Gumball got really scared.

"OK don't worry I won't complain about it anymore."

"Very good honey."

"Good you stopped her before something bad happened." Richard said.

Nicole turned and looked at Richard. "What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"Alright then, could've sworn you said something." Nicole said.

Darwin and Anais wiped the sweat from their heads being thankful that nothing happened.

A few minutes later.

They were almost at the park until they saw something on the other side of the street. They looked and they saw someone robbing Ripley 2000. The robber was wearing a white shirt, torn up jeans, and had straight black hair.

"What the heck is going on?" Darwin asked.

The robber was holding a suitcase full of money, but he stopped and looked at Nicole Watterson. Knowing what he was like, he started to run towards her.

"Oh no." Nicole said.

"RUN." Anais screamed.

They all ran in different directions hoping that he wouldn't catch any of them. They thought it would work until he saw that he was running toward Nicole. Nicole then made a bad decision and ran toward her family.

"Oh no, this is bad." Anais said.

They were backed up in a corner preparing for the worst, until out of nowhere a sewer lid turned into a robot. The robber saw the robot and then started to run away. He ran, without looking he ran into a wall. The robot then grabbed him by the hand and started flying. Knowing that he wanted the robot to let go he kept on banging on the robot's head, making the outer part of it's head fall off. He didn't know what else to do but to rip some of the cords out, and to his surprise the robot became corrupt and dropped him. The robot looked to see where he went, but when it looked at the Watterson's it thought it saw 5 of the same guy and decided to go for them.

"Why is that robot looking at us like that?" Richard asked.

The robot raised a bat and started waking all of them making them all dizzy. He then raised 5 arms grabbing all of them and taking them away. He then flew in the air and started traveling to SuperJail.

_Life on the outside, aint what it use to be. You know the world's gone crazy and it aint safe on the street. Well it's a drag I know. There's only one place to go. I'm coming home, oh yeah, I'm coming home._

The Watterson's opened their eyes and saw the place known as SuperJail. The robot then dropped them off in a giant tube. They rode along that tube until they finally landed inside the jail. They looked and the first person they saw was the Warden. The Warden looked and saw the Watterson's. After that he had a look of disappointment.

"Why do I not see Jack Knife here? When I see JailBot, he's so going to get it." The Warden said.

After he said that JailBot came into the room.

"JailBot, what is the meaning of this?" The Warden asked.

The accountant of SuperJail named Jared looked at JailBot and saw why he grabbed the Watterson's.

"Sir I think I see the problem here." Jared said.

"Not now Jared, I'm being busy consulting JailBot."

"But sir look at the back of JailBot's head."

After Jared said that The Warden looked at the back of JailBot's head and saw that the wires were cut.

"Wait Jared I see the problem here. The wires are cut." The Warden said.

"But that's what I said." Jared said.

"Not now Jared, Alice please take JailBot somewhere where he can be fixed. It's bad enough to know what I said to him."

"OK." Alice said after taking JailBot out of the room.

The Warden looked at the Watterson's. "Oh that's right you're all still here."

"Listen sir…" Nicole said before she was interrupted.

"Please call me Warden." The Warden said.

Nicole was confused at first but then got over it. "OK Warden. Listen I'm sorry but we're not criminals."

"We'll see about that. Jared check their files." Warden said facing Jared.

"I already did sir and it says that they don't have any criminal records at all." Jared said.

"Really."

"Yes really."

After that for some reason he felt really happy.

"See we're not criminal's, so please let us go." Gumball said.

The Warden didn't listen to them instead he pulled Jared into his office.

"What is Warden?"

"This turned out to be the greatest day ever. I owe JailBot a whole lot for this."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you see Jared? This is exactly what I've been waiting." He changed into teacher outfit. "I could teach them everything I know." Then he changed into a really old guy that was ready to die. "And when the time comes for me to die…" Then he changed back to his old self. "…they will take over for me and become the new Warden, or should I say, the new Wardens of SuperJail."

"Are you sure about this?"

"I've been waiting for this day forever Jared and now the time has finally come."


	2. First Day

**Hello there everybody, I've come back to make another chapter of The Amazing World of SuperJail. Now I know that I haven't made a chapter in over a month and I'm very sorry about that, but now I have come back and willing to make another chapter. But enough of that and lets get on with the next chapter. I hope you might like since this might not be my best work but still enjoy.**

The Warden and Jarred exited Warden's office still talking about the Watterson's being here.

"But sir, I know that you want them to stay here, but what if they don't want to stay here. You can't just force them to stay." Jarred said trying to convince him.

"And that there is where you are wrong Jarred. If you've forgotten, then I shall remind you. I am the Warden of SuperJail. Ergo…" Warden changed into a name certificate" "'forcing' is my middle name." Warden changed back into his original self. "It really isn't but wouldn't that be great."

"But wait a second Warden. Two of them are girls. And I thought, except for Alice, there are not supposed to be any girls aloud here."

"You do have point Jarred."

They made it back to the Watterson's.

"Good you're back, now can we talk about this?" Gumball asked.

"Not now I'm thinking." Warden said interrupting Gumball's question.

Still trying to figure out what to do with Nicole and Anais, later on up top of them were the twins.

"Why look brother. Two mixed species females." Said the first Twin.

"We should take them with us, to our home planet for a party." Said the second Twin.

"What a great idea brother." Said the first Twin.

The Twins transported of the roof and near the Watterson's. The Watterson's were surprised to see them and the Warden and Jarred also saw them. The Twins then grabbed Nicole and Anais and transported themselves and Nicole and Anais away from there.

"Mom, Anais." Gumball said.

"Well that's one thing resolved, now on to the next thing on the agenda." The Warden said.

Jarred went right next to the Watterson's. "How are you guys doing?"

"Well let's see. We got chased by a criminal, your robot friend brought us here for no reason, and now our mom and sister have been taken away unexpectedly. How do you think we're doing?" Gumball explained.

"You think that, that's bad. The Warden thinks that you may be useful here, so he wants you to stay here."

After hearing that the three of them were very furious. "WHAT!?"

The Warden came up to them and wrapped his arms around both Gumball and Jarred. "I couldn't help…" Warden changed into a giant ear. "…over-hearing…" Warden changed back to his original self. "…that Jarred told you about my plan."

"What plan?" Darwin asked.

The Warden grabbed Darwin's cheeks. "Glad you asked." Warden let go of Darwin's cheeks. "You see, I was wondering, what will happen when I die and there will be no one to take over SuperJail when I'm gone. Then you guys came along and now my problems are solved."

"What are you trying to say?" Richard asked.

"You see, since you guys are here I'll teach you everything I know so in the future the three of you will become the new Wardens of SuperJail. Isn't that great?"

"After bringing us here you actually think we'll say yes to this." Gumball said.

"Yes I do think that. Besides why wouldn't you want to be Warden of this fine and socialized place?" Warden opened the window curtain revealing all the inmates.

They saw all the inmates and when they did they were all freaked out. They saw the inmates killing each other and doing a whole bunch of other stuff that they would usually do.

"You call this socialized." Richard said.

"Yes I do, since they always do this." Warden closed the curtain. "Also we have my robotic son to thank for this."

JailBot came in through the door. After that Warden was all thankful.

"JailBot, I'm so glad that you're OK. I'm so sorry for the harsh words. Do you forgive me for that?" JailBot wrapped his mechanical arms over Warden and showed a heart on his monitor. "I knew you couldn't stay mad at me and I can't stay mad at you also."

"Are we missing something here?" Gumball asked.

"Never mind this. JailBot thank you for bringing them here, now my heir problem is now settled." Warden said hugging JailBot.

"But sir you heard them, they don't want to be here." Jarred said.

"Nonsense Jarred. You just wait, once I get them settled in and teach them what it takes to be Warden then trust me on this when I saw that they will want to stay here. Besides right now they don't have anything to say in this matter." Warden said calming down Jarred while not listening to him.

"What do you think about this?" Darwin asked Gumball.

"I think that this is going to be a start to the worst summer vacation we ever had yet."


	3. The Future Wardens

**Yes I know what you're thinking and yes I know that this has been a while since I made another chapter and yes I'm sorry. It's just that I would also like to get through my other stories, like The Amazing World of Gumball: Crossover Edition, The Shadow, Missing Paintings, The Missing Drawing, and the others. But know this, I do plan on completing every story I make because I keep writing until the very end and that is an author's promise. But enough of that, so let's get to it, welcome to chapter 3.**

"Now if you don't mind I say that we should give you the tour of this great establishment if you'd please follow me." The Warden said as he walked to the exit.

"Guess we have no choice right?" Gumball asked.

"Correct." The Warden said.

The Warden, Jarred, and the Watterson's that didn't get taken by the Twins left.

Later on in space

The Twins transported both Nicole and Anais to their home planet.

"How do you like our home planet?" The first twin asked.

Don't you think that it is very outstanding?" The second twin asked.

"How did you get us here?" Anais asked.

"We are what you earthlings call alien." The first twin said.

"We are on a year long spacecation, but sometimes we like to come here for a visit." The second twin said.

"Can you please take us back?' Nicole asked.

"Don't you want us to show you around first?" The first twin said.

"Then we can bring you back." The second twin said.

Nicole and Anais looked at each other and thought that maybe it would be alright if they had a little time away from the guys.

"I guess we could stay for just a little while." Nicole said.

Back in SuperJail

"This is where we keep all of our inmates for stuff that they want to do like play games and stuff like that." Warden said.

They looked and basically they mostly see them killing each other.

"Don't let this fool you they are all so much fun to be around." Warden said.

"Uh sir what if they try to kill these three?" Jarred asked.

"If they do then they will be next thanks to JailBot. YOU HEAR THAT INMATES don't try to harm these guys…I will be" He changed into a body guard. "…protecting these three." He changed back to normal. "And if you try to harm them then you'll have to deal with JailBot since I don't know how to hurt anybody properly."

After that the only thing that Gumball thought was this. "We're dead."

**Yes I know it's short but this is what I could think of on such short notice.**


End file.
